


Silence

by Axierie



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Angst, Descriptions of Blood, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axierie/pseuds/Axierie
Summary: Tang Yi’s world seems to burning anyways, neat ashes blowing into the wind as regret crawls up his throat, ugly and sharp.————Just a short drabble written after the trailer for EP 17~18 was released. Unbeta-ed.





	Silence

Silence rings, deafeningly loud in the wake of the gunshot. Crimsons streaks accross the walls, pools in the cracks and crevices of the ordinarily pristine floor. The dull thump of a body, falling limply against the harsh ground.

 

He did that.

 

Horror grows alongside the panic in Tang Yi, till he’s nearly choking with it. His chest squeezes infinitely smaller, constricting his beating heart and his heaving lungs stuttering to breathe, to draw oxygen from the rapidly thinning air. His limbs are tensed, paralyzed almost, and for a minute he entertains the fact that maybe, this was just a horrible nightmare.

 

“Ambulance! Call the fucking ambulance now!”

 

The scream tears Tang Yi from his thoughts and thrusts him back into the horrible reality. A reality where he just shot Shao Fei. He shot Shao Fei. The bullet lodged in Shao Fei’s chest right now, it was his, from his gun, from Tang Yi.

 

_“Only a cannon can kill me, so don’t worry okay?”_

 

Shao Fei’s voice repeats in his head, even as he rushes forwards, breath shaky as he crashes against the floor next to Shao Fei. Ignores the cold ground digging into his knees as he frantically tries to staunch the blood flowing freely from Shao Fei. As if his fingers and palms and his pleading would get the precious crimson droplets to stop leaking out like a broken tap. As if his endless apologies already spilling out of his mouth unbidden would stop the rapid paling of Shao Fei’s cheeks and the blueish tint spreading accross his lips like the blood pooling around both of them.

 

_I’m so sorry._

 

Tang Yi doesn’t want this. Tang Yi never wanted this. Regret is splintering his vision and there is just _so much blood_. His view is cloudy, misted with tears and he can feel them trailing down, ice cold on his flushed cheeks. For a short few minutes, Tang Yi forgets about everyone else. His focus is solely on Shao Fei, his vision tunneling down his bloodied fingers and the slow gush of blood from Shao Fei’s wound.

 

_Please just live for me._

 

Shao Fei won’t wake up. No matter how many times Tang Yi repeats his name, from desperation to anger to begging, he does _nothing_. No smile, no pushing him away like he does on lazy mornings, no beautiful eyes sparkling with so much _love_ meeting his. Shao Fei just lays there, unmoving except for the slow up and down of his chest, breathes coming out in small, shaky puffs of air.

 

Tang Yi hates it.

 

Tang Yi hates the fact that he had caused this. Hates the fact that if Shao Fei dies now, his last words will be his name, shouted out of desperation to stop Tang Yi from doing something stupid, from doing something reckless, from doing something that would’ve screwed up his life irrevocably, all in the name of revenge. Shao Fei had jumped in front of the gun to stop Tang Yi’s world from burning down into neat ashes.

 

He thinks his world is burning down anyways, cracking under the reality that he just shot Shao Fei.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I have an exam in less than 4 days but here we are I guess. I just had too many feels from the trailer and that sad piano music, which manifested into this I guess.


End file.
